A Bond Like No Other
by Madames Jade And Aurora
Summary: Lily wakes up one night, and finds herself checking on her 4 month old son, Harry, and her thought process as she holds him. There is simply no other way to describe it other than that.


_**AN- No, I am not a mother. This just popped into my head a couple nights ago while listening to the song "In My Arms" by Plumb (hint: you should listen to it whilst reading this, it goes well). It wasn't that hard to write, as this is how I would feel (in the future) when I have a child of my own, I think anyone would, really. I loved writing this, and I hope you love reading it! Review?  
**_

**_Love- Madame Aurora (Yes, it is another one by me, Madame Jade currently has writer's block)  
_**

* * *

The slightest sound woke Lily Potter from her light slumber. May it be the gentle tapping of the tree limb against the window, or the wind outside. Her senses were going mad these days, with the threat of Voldemort, and not knowing when and if they would be suddenly attacked by the dark wizard.

Her motherly instincts had already kicked in, and after kissing James on his forehead, she wrapped herself in a robe, to cover up her nightgown. After grabbing her wand, Lily silently tip toed out of the room, into the dark hallway.

"Lumos," she whispered, and continued the short walk to Harry's nursery.

Before entering the nursery, she pressed her ear to the closed door, so she could tell whether to expect a noisy or happy baby. There was nothing but the sound of the mobile of broomsticks, snitches, with a quaffle as the base, and little strings, which played soft lullabies. Lily smiled, knowing that her baby was probably sleeping peacefully, or staring in awe at the mobile, mesmerized by how it moved and played such soothing music.

There was barely a sound as she opened the door to Harry's small bedroom. The soft carpet felt warm beneath her feet, a huge transition from the cool wooden floors in the hall. And even though the tip of her wand was producing a fluorescent glow, still all she could see was the outline of Harry's crib.

Before cradling her baby, she peered inside the bassinet, the little infant boy sleeping soundly. His jet black hair was forever untidy, just like his father's; in fact, he looked so much like James, she was afraid there was no similarities between her and Harry. Yet there was one you could easily tell, which she loved, that made her baby boy a perfect mix; his eyes. The almond shaped emerald that shone brightly when he was anything but sleeping or crying were the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen.

As she lifted Harry from the cradle, she hushed him as he began to stir. A soothing, quiet 'shh' escaped her lips as Harry settled once again to slumber, resting his head against her bosom. Lily kissed her son's forehead and hummed a lullaby she had heard from when she was a child herself.

Lily couldn't understand the joy that her baby gave her. She had always wanted children, and knew there was a bond like no other, yet this was indescribable. Every second, her husband and baby were on her mind; the two lives that completed her life. For once her life seemed to make sense, and be so completely beautiful, so perfect. This family she had now was the family she always wanted, and dreamed about having.

Oh, she could just imagine the days ahead. Harry, whether she liked it or not, would definitely be a spoiled child. Harry's first birthday, Lily could only imagine what Sirius and James would give her son. They would make his birthday absolutely spectacular! And the Christmases! So many presents, warm, home-cooked food, and a loving family. As he grew older, James would play quidditch with him, while she would teach him all he needed to know for school. Then, the dreadful days when Harry was at school, she would be wondering how he was doing, if he was scared, or missed his parents. And when he was finally had a girlfriend, Lily hoped that he would find the best girl, the perfect one, like she and James (though of course that's not how they started).

Lily gazed at her sleeping baby, unsure how just by looking at him, she could imagine what may happen in the future. But she realized that was the connection between mother and child. This bond that they had, like no other.


End file.
